RE: Digimon Tamers
by DustinWhitewind
Summary: What if there were another boy who was meant to be the Tamer of Impmon in Digimon Tamers instead of Ai and Mako? What would happen? What kind of effects would this have on him, and the Tamer that leads him? AU fic. Starting from Growlmon vs. Devidramon. Rewrite in progress, will restart soon.
1. UNLEASHED

RE: Digimon Tamers 01 – Unleashed

"Hmph! Humans! Who needs 'em!" A lone, black-ish purple Digimon, known as Impmon shouted at no one in particular, hiding out on the rooftop of a school building one bright spring day. "I definitely don't..." He said to himself, not noticing the door up there opening and a young boy with jet-black hair walk up there, grumbling angrily to himself. "Why do I have to put up with this kind of crap!" He shouted, not noticing his unexpected guest. "Seriously... They think they can just kick me around like that? I don't have to take it!" He shouted as he sat on the ledge. "Hey! What's with all the commotion!" Impmon shouted as he sat up and looked at the boy. "Oh great. More humans. I just can't get away from them..." He said in utter disdain of his situation. "Hey... You're that Digimon I saw on the news... Wow! And to think I'm actually seeing you up close!" The boy stated, with a grin on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tobias Andrion. And you are...?" He asked, calmly. "And tell me why I should tell you anything about me!" Impmon responded coldly. "All humans ever cause me is grief..." He then stated solemnly. "Hmph... Tell me about it... I really can't stand people myself..." Tobias responded with a hint of anger in his tone. "I keep trying to make a good impression but they all just treat me like dirt. Who needs friends?" At this, Impmon relaxed, finding what he considered a kindred spirit to himself. "Man... What're the odds?" He said, suddenly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Tobias questioned. "I mean, finding someone, let alone a HUMAN that could understand my problems..." Impmon replied calmly. "It's kinda unusual." He stated before standing up. "You asked my name, right? The name's Impmon. Don't you dare forget that." He stated.

The two conversed for a while, not noticing a light appearing behind them until it moved in front of Tobias, causing him to fall backwards. "Whoa! What the heck!" He shouted as the light moved into his hand and formed a Digivice. "This is... A Digivice!" He questioned as he examined the Black D-Power now resting in his hand. "Heh... How 'bout that? Looks like my choice of a partner's been made for me." Impmon said, not entirely displeased with the sudden selection of his human partner. "What do you mean, Impmon?" Tobias questioned before a blue ring emerged from the screen of the Digivice, with a triangle at the outside moving to point at Impmon. "Wait... This thing's pointing at you... Does that mean... That you and I...?" He stopped suddenly as Impmon grinned, somewhat darkly. "Yup... Guess that means you and I gotta team up. There's a lot of dangerous Digimon trying to emerge into the world. Ironically enough, I was one of a few Digimon sent here, meant to be tamed by some human. First place I wound up at was with a couple of kids who tried ripping me in half... Man, I hate thinking about that..." He stated, somewhat shuddering at the memory. Tobias let out a chuckle at that. "So... A couple of little kids kept arguing amongst themselves to the point that they almost tore you apart? Sorry, but man, that's too funny." He said, before looking up at the sky.

"Well, it's about time for me to head home. My parents are out of town on business, so I've got the place all to myself. But still, it'd be difficult to walk around with you directly in view... Hold on a sec..." Tobias said as he walked over to the door and pulled it open, and grabbed a black bag and unzipped it. "Think you'd be able to manage in here until we get there?" "In a bag like that, you gotta be kidding me!" Impmon shouted, in both shock and slight anger. "Sorry, it's the best I can do." Tobias replied calmly, as he cleared out the books in it. "There. It shouldn't be TOO cramped in there, at any rate. And my house isn't to far from here, so you won't be in there long anyway." "Hmph... Fine... But I hope you don't expect me to sit in that thing on a regular basis." Impmon stated as he set foot in the bag and crouched down, as Tobias zipped it up and carried it down with him, then walked home.

After a few minutes, Tobias walked into his parents' apartment and set down his bag and unzipped it, letting Impmon out. "Sorry about that." He said, noting Impmon was sweating. "But don't worry, we'll work something out to let you move about freely without worry." He said as he walked into his room and grabbed a shoebox from his bed, then carried it out into the main room and sat down on the couch. "So, what've you got in there, Tobias?" Impmon asked curiously. "Eh, just a bunch of cards... Don't know what made me want to grab them, but I'm not complaining..." Tobias replied before Impmon ran over to the window and looked down, noting a Digimon Bioemerging. "Impmon, what's up?" He asked, walking over to his Digimon Partner.

"Something's coming... Something... Powerful..." He said, before leaping onto the fire escape and running down to the enemy Digimon, a DarkTyrannomon. "Man, oh man! A DarkTyrannomon!" Tobias said, arriving behind Impmon, still holding the shoebox of cards, his D-Power in his pocket. "How're we gonna take THAT down!" He questioned before noting an attack flying at the Dark Dinosaur Digimon's back. "DIAMOND STORM!" A yellow fox-like Digimon shouted as the attack flew and embedded itself in the Dark Dinosaur Digimon's back, causing it to scream out in pain. "Wh-what the-!" Tobias exclaimed before noticing a red-haired girl about a year younger than him running past him. "Hey! Wait! You're gonna get yourself killed!" He shouted before she pulled out her own D-Power and card. "A card!" He questioned before she slashed the card through the side of the Digivice. "DigiModify! Power Boost D activate!" The girl shouted, as the fox-like Digimon fired off another attack. "Digi... Modify...? A card?" Tobias wondered as he saw Impmon trying to fight the DarkTyrannomon as well. "Badaboom!" Impmon shouted, firing off a small fireball that had little effect on the Dark Dinosaur Digimon as it swiped it's claw at him, roaring, but Impmon was barely able to dodge it.

"Darn! I have to do something...!" Tobias growled as he realized something. "That girl's Digivice... It's just like mine...! Then that means..." He said as he had a realization. "Alright, Impmon! Help's on the way!" He shouted at his partner as he pulled out a card from the shoebox. "Omnimon... Guess I'm finally gonna get to use this one. Not in the way I expected, but still..." He said as he pulled out his D-Power. "Here goes something!" Tobias shouted as he slashed the card through his D-Power. "DigiModify! Omnimon, activate!" As he finished slashing the card, Omnimon's famous Garuru Cannon appeared in the place of Impmon's left arm. "What the heck!" Impmon exclaimed as he noticed the grin on Tobias' face. "Oh, I get it! Alright then!" He shouted, turning his attention to DarkTyrannomon. "Alright you overgrown salamander! I'm gonna be sure to thrash you! Take this! Garuru Cannon!" He shouted, firing a powerful blue bolt of fire from the cannon, blasting right through the Dark Dinosaur Digimon's chest, as it dissolved into red particles, which Impmon quickly absorbed.

"Whew...! That was close! Nice work, Impmon!" Tobias said as his partner walked over, his arm back to normal. "What the heck did you do, Tobias?" Impmon questioned, not knowing why his arm changed to the Garuru Cannon at the time. "Well... I saw some red-head slash a 'Data Power Boost' card, and I realized that I could do the same thing with my cards, and the Omnimon card was just the card that came to mind, I guess..." Tobias responded as said red-headed girl walked over, her partner Digimon in tow. "What the heck was that! Why did you get in our way like that!" The girl shouted angrily as Tobias glared. "You know, it's proper manners to at least give someone your name before you start pestering them..." He said with a somewhat angered calm. "Whatever. The name's Rika. Now explain yourself! Why did you and your Digimon get in Renamon's way!" She shouted, still angry. "Well, for starters, YOUR Digimon got in OUR way. Although, I suppose I have to thank you... If you hadn't charged in when you did, Impmon might have been Dino food..." Tobias said calmly.

"Impmon!" Rika said, noting the mischievous Digimon in question standing by Tobias. "Why are you helping that weakling!" She shouted. "Heh... Weakling? As if. As I recall, it was IMPMON that dealt the killing blow to DarkTyrannomon. Ergo, if anything, it's YOU TWO who are weak. Now why don't you take a hike?" Tobias responded coldly before turning to walk away with Impmon when Renamon fired off another Diamond Storm attack at Impmon. "DigiModify! Brave Shield activate!" Tobias shouted quickly as WarGreymon's Brave Shield appeared in Impmon's hands, prompting Impmon to turn around in order to block Renamon's Diamond Storm. "Hmph... So that's how you wanna play? Fine then. Impmon, you ready?" Tobias asked as Impmon got into a battle stance. "Renamon. Walk all over him." Rika said coldly as Renamon also went into a battle stance before attempting to kick Impmon. "I don't think so, foxy!" Impmon said as he dodged the kick and responded with an uppercut that knocked Renamon back a bit. "BADABOOM!" Impmon shouted out as he flung a fireball at the fox-like Digimon, with enough force to bring her to one knee. "Impressive... So you've gotten stronger by finding a Tamer..." Renamon said to Impmon, as Tobias looked confused. "A Tamer...? Is that... What I am?" Tobias questioned silently before turning his attention to the brawl between Renamon and Impmon. "Whatever, it doesn't matter! Just immobilize Renamon for now, Impmon!" Tobias was about to say when a red orb of fire hit Impmon, sending him flying against a wall. "Impmon!" Tobias exclaimed and ran over to his Partner Digimon. "Rika, are you and Renamon alright?" A boy wearing a blue short-sleeved hoodie and goggles asked as his Red Dinosaur Digimon Partner ran up, stopping next to Renamon. "Guilmon! Get ready to finish it!" The boy said, before a blast of six blue crystals shot at Renamon and Guilmon, hitting hard.

"What the heck was that!" The boy exclaimed in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing that it was, in fact, Impmon that fired the crystals. "That, just now, was Impmon's Summon attack. And that was while he was injured. And I just happen to have a Restoration card ready, so if you want to keep going, both of your Digimon will be nothing but dust in the wind." Tobias said coldly as he looked at the other boy. "Now you. Goggles. What's your name?" "It's Takato Matsuki! And what the heck are you doing here! And why are you talking like Impmon's your-" Takato stopped mid-sentence as Tobias flashed his D-Power. "Get it now, Goggle-brain? I AM Impmon's Tamer. So like I said. If you wanna keep this brawl going, know that Impmon and I have more than enough cards in stock to take you both down at once." Tobias stated before glaring at Rika. "And anyway, she's the one that attacked us first. I don't know what her problem is, but she needs to back off." He said as he helped Impmon up and turned to leave. "Hey, wait a second!" Takato shouted as he ran towards Tobias. "Look, we're all Tamers here, why don't we just fight the WILD Digimon instead of each other?" He asked, looking at Rika in particular. Tobias turned around and looked at Takato. "Oh, you're one to talk, Matsuki!" Tobias exclaimed in anger. "Up until a few seconds ago, you were just attacking MY partner. So why should I listen to ANYTHING you say? And anyway, that's all I WAS doing before this psycho sics her Digimon on us." He said before turning to walk away again. "And I don't have any intention of joining your little club. If we have to join forces to beat a common foe, that's fine by me. If not, I could care less. But so help me, if she tries anything like that again, we will NOT hesitate to not only delete, but completely reformat Renamon. Keep that in mind, Rika." And with that, Tobias walked off with Impmon in tow.

RE TAMERS 01 – UNLEASHED

END CHAPTER

AN: There are some cards in this fic that were not used in Tamers, so I've made effects for a few of them. In this chapter, we see the Omnimon card, used by Tobias on Impmon, allowing Impmon to use the Garuru Cannon attack to defeat DarkTyrannomon and then drain it's data. Also, I tried to make Tobias seem like a cross between Neku Sakuraba from TWEWY, Ken Ichijouji from Digimon Adventure 02 (Post-Emperor defeat), and Roxas (Organization XIII persona) from Kingdom Hearts. The way I imagine him is having the antisocial personality that Neku has in the beginning of TWEWY, an appearance like that of Ken, only slightly older, and a similar voice and attitude as that of Roxas. Also, when he says "reformat Renamon", he's stating that instead of draining her data, he'll completely wipe her memory, leaving her a shell of her former self.


	2. RESOLVE

Last chapter, Impmon and Tobias meet each other for the first time, Tobias Andrion, a young, somewhat antisocial 13-year-old boy, becomes Impmon's Tamer, and he learns the basics of DigiModifying. He also meets and battles Rika Nonaka and Renamon, and briefly battles with Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, and although Takato is apologetic for attacking Impmon without knowing he was Tobias' partner, Tobias is having none of it, and immediately dismisses the idea of partnering up with the other Tamers, and also states that he's more than willing to take down fellow tamers if pushed to the edge. But enough of the summary, on with the chapter.

And in response to a review I've received, POSSIBLY. But I'm not giving anything away yet. You know who you are. I won't list names unless there are multiple questions/reviews of similar nature.

RE: Digimon Tamers 02 – Resolve

After Tobias and Impmon's encounter with Takato and Rika, they return to Tobias' family's apartment, Tobias and Impmon decide to relax for a while, to recuperate from the earlier battles. Tobias is busy looking through his card collection while Impmon is eating some Rice Balls. "Hmmmm... Let's see... Judging by what I'm getting from the Digivice here, you're a Rookie level Virus Type Digimon..." Tobias said as Impmon listened intently, still eating a Rice Ball. "Which means that if I'm gonna be able to properly assist you, I'm gonna need to carry cards that can power you up enough to grasp victory at any moment... As we've seen, the Omnimon and Brave Shield cards are pretty useful... Perhaps I can make use of a few other cards..." He said as he pulled out an 'Omega Plug-In V' card from his box. "Particularly this. It'll give you a massive increase in power and speed, but you won't be able to take as much punishment with it's effects active. Fortunately, with the speed boost it provides, you shouldn't have to." He said calmly. "Huh?" Was all Impmon could manage at Tobias' explanation. "Well... You know the saying, 'They can't hit what they can't catch'? That's the idea behind it." "Ah, I see! So you're planning to power me up so much that I'm completely unstoppable on the attack while being fast enough to dodge what the enemy throws at us!" Impmon piped in, realizing what Tobias was saying. "Exactly, partner." Tobias said as he put down the cards and grabbed a Rice Ball and took a bite, then noticed Impmon freeze up for a second, his pupils dilated. "Impmon, is it another Wild One?" Tobias asked, to which Impmon replied with a nod after his pupils returned to normal. Tobias then grabbed the cards he had put together for a battle deck, and ran out down to the entrance while Impmon took the fire escape, then took off for the forest.

Meanwhile, Rika and Renamon, Renamon already having Digivolved into Kyubimon, were having a rough time against an Infermon. They were getting thrashed, to say the least, with Kyubimon's form starting to glitch up somewhat. "Darn! We're in no situation to keep going like this! Kyubimon, we've got to fall back!" Rika shouted, clearly concerned about her partner's well-being. Infermon, on the other hand, was ready to deal the final blow when suddenly a whirling tornado of white slammed into him, stopping when it sent him back a good distance, causing Rika's eyes to widen in surprise. "Rika! Why are you hesitating like this! Use a Restoration card on Kyubimon while Terriermon's buying time!" A young boy about Takato's age, with blue hair said, focusing on Kyubimon. "Fine, but stay out of this now, got it!" She responded before pulling out the card from the deck box on her belt and swiped it through her D-Power. "DigiModify! Restoration activate!" She shouted, causing Kyubimon's form to stabilize and her injuries to heal. "Alright, Kyubimon, you know what to do." Rika said as she and Kyubimon ran off towards Infermon's direction, just as Terriermon returned to his partner, looking dizzy. "Terriermon, are you okay?" The boy asked, worried about his partner's condition. "Momentai, Henry..." Terriermon replied, still dizzy.

"Man, I should've had you Digivolve into Gargomon before sending you after a Digimon like Infermon..." Henry said, irritated, not noticing someone, Tobias, holding a card next to his head. "Here. Looks like your partner could use this." He said as Henry took the card. "What's your name anyway?" Tobias asked, wanting to know the name of a fellow tamer. "It's Henry Lee." He responded, slashing the Restoration card through his own D-Power. "And you're Tobias, right?" He quickly asked, returning the Restoration card. "How... How do you know my name?" Tobias asked, confused. "I don't think we've met before..." He added, noting that he didn't recognize Henry's face. "We're in the same class. But with all the stuff you've taken from people, I'm not surprised you wouldn't recognize my face, if from anything other than complete disgust with people." Henry said nonchalantly. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Rika's up ahead, taking on an Infermon by herself." "Rika? That girl again!" Tobias asked, showing his obvious anger at the situation. "Well it looks like this one's taken quite a bit of damage from Kyubimon's attacks, so if she has some sort of backup, she'll be fine." Henry said, which earned a chuckle from Tobias. "In case you haven't noticed, Henry, she's not exactly all that accepting of help... As I learned on my first day on the job..." Tobias said, calming down. "Alright then, Henry. Let's provide some backup, I guess..." He said, before looking up. "But I'm only interested in seeing that Infermon taken down, so don't get any ideas about us being a team or anything." He quickly added, earning a slight frown from Henry. "Is that so...?" Henry asked before returning his attention to the situation at hand.

"Well... If we're gonna back her up, then Impmon's gonna need the right ammunition." Tobias said, quickly surprising Henry. "Did... Did you say Impmon?" He asked, wanting to be sure he hear Tobias correctly. "Yeah, that's what I said. Why does every Tamer I meet seem to have an issue with that?" Tobias asked, not knowing the other Tamers' experiences with Impmon when he was still a rogue. "I don't know what kind of experiences YOU GUYS have had with Impmon, but he's my partner, so deal." He said before pulling out the 'Omega Plug-In V' card and swiped it through his D-Power. "DigiModify! Omega Plug-In V activate!" Tobias shouted as the card took effect, causing Impmon to move much faster than Tobias, Henry, and Terriermon. "Impmon! You go on ahead and back them up!" Tobias shouted as Impmon silently nodded and ran on ahead, leaving an afterimage as he did.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon shouted, leaping into the air and spinning, her entire body turning into a ring of blue fire before quickly changing into a dragon shape that flew straight at the Infermon, bouncing off, having little effect. "Oh no! This is one time I'm regretting not accepting help..." Rika muttered to herself before seeing Impmon run by in a flash, getting right at the left side of the Infermon. "BADABOOM!" Impmon shouted out as he fired massive red fireball, which slammed into Infermon, flipping it on it's side. "Kyubimon, what're you doing just lyin' around! Now's the time to finish it while it's down!" Impmon shouted, running around behind Infermon, ready to finish it off if Kyubimon couldn't. "Kyubimon, what're you waiting for! Do it!" Rika shouted as Kyubimon attacked Infermon with another Dragon Wheel attack, going right through it's tender underside, causing it to explode into many red particles, which Kyubimon then absorbed.

"Hey! Rika, are you and Kyubimon alright!" Tobias asked, earning a glare from the red-head. "I know, I know. You don't want my help. But it looked to me like if Impmon had made it even a second later, Kyubimon would have been nothing but data in the wind." At this comment, Rika just shook her head. "Yeah, I guess... But still, we probably could have pulled the win out without your help..." She said, before looking at him seriously. "But, of course you realize that there's no way we're letting you walk off without a fight this time." She said in her usual irritated tone. "So, thanking me, then challenging me..." Tobias responded as Kyubimon De-Digivolved to Renamon. "Well then at least use a Restoration card on her. She looks like she's about to fall over, and if Impmon and Renamon are gonna brawl here, I at LEAST want it to be a fair fight this time. Because if you recall, last time, you had Renamon attack while our backs were turned." Tobias said, a bit of competitive nature obvious in his tone. "Wait, Tobias, Rika, you two don't intend to fight HERE, do you!" Henry asked, shocked at the decision while Rika slashed her Restoration card. "Don't start trying to say the same crap about how we're all Tamers and how we should be working together for a common goal, because I've heard it before. But I've got a score to settle with the 'Digimon Queen' here. So if you don't mind..." Rika looked somewhat cocky while Tobias looked ready to respond to whatever she had Renamon dish out. "Shall we begin, Rika Nonaka?" Tobias asked, much to Rika's surprise, shown only by a slight rise of an eyebrow, that he knew her last name. "Yeah, I know about you. The current champion of the card game. Known as the Digimon Queen to many... If anything, I'm amazed I didn't recognize you before. But that changes nothing in my eyes, except that I know who I'm up against. I'm not going to look up at you, and if you look down on me, you'll regret it. Impmon and I... Our resolve is stronger. We won't be losing today. Especially not to you." Tobias said, grinning as Impmon got ready to fight, the effects of the Omega Plug-In V card still in effect. "Doesn't matter to me. Renamon. Get ready to walk all over him." Rika said as Renamon was also prepared to fight. "Man, oh man... I don't think there's anything we could do right now to stop these two..." Henry said as he watched the scene unfold. "Momentai." Terriermon said as he perched himself on top of Henry's head.

RE TAMERS 02 – RESOLVE

END CHAPTER

TO BE CONCLUDED IN CHAPTER 03.

AN: The Omega Plug-In V card was created solely for use to compensate with Impmon's lack of a Champion form at this point. Also, I WILL give some minor spoilers. The fifth chapter will have the appearance of Impmon's Champion form, and it's a being that might be somewhat iconic in Adventure 01. (NOT MYOTISMON, DAMMIT. Besides the fact that Myotismon is an Ultimate Level, I don't intend to use him at all in Impmon's Digivolution line.) There are SEVERAL iconic Champion Level Digimon in Adventure 01, and no answer is stupid. In Chapter 05, I will answer all of those questions and more.


	3. REVERSAL

AN: Alright, so the last chapter wasn't as good as the first one, but this should definitely make up for it. It's time for Impmon vs Renamon. Place your bets now.

RE: Digimon Tamers 03 – REVERSAL

"Renamon. Walk all over him." Rika said, as she pulled a card from her collection. "Impmon. Toss her to the curb." Tobias said with a smirk as he pulled out a card as well. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as several shards of light flew at Impmon, which he quickly avoided thanks to the speed boost from the Omega Plug-In V card. "BADABOOM!" Impmon shouted, firing off a large red fireball, which hit Renamon hard, sending her sliding back a good deal, also due to the power boost of Omega Plug-In V. "DigiModify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate!" Rika shouted as she swiped the SnowAgumon card through her D-Power. "Frozen Wind!" Renamon shouted, as a large storm of ice started flying at Impmon. "Impmon! You know exactly what to do!" Tobias shouted as Impmon quickly rolled out of the way of the attack, and prepared a Summon attack. "Get ready for this! Full Summon!" Impmon shouted as twenty blue crystals spawned from two rings of blue fire in front of him, and shot directly at Renamon, and the fox-like Digimon dodged most of them, only five of which hit her hard, slamming her into a tree. "Do you get it yet, Rika? Although we may not be on the same level as you, we can compensate for that by utilizing what we have available! That's why Impmon and I will NOT lose to you!" Tobias said angrily as he pulled out his D-Power.

"Why does he seem so determined to beat Rika? I mean, sure, she could use a major attitude adjustment, but why does it seem like he's unnaturally determined?" Henry asked himself, before hearing Tobias say something that really caught his attention. "Even if Renamon Digivolves into Kyubimon... We won't lose. I know that for a fact." Tobias said confidently. "I have faith in my partner, and I know he has the same belief in my potential as a Tamer! NOW, IMPMON!" Tobias shouted as Impmon dealt a Full-Power Summon attack from behind Renamon, slamming her into another tree, even breaking the tree with the force of the impact, and Impmon started rushing at her, ready to deal a final punch to knock her out, but started slowing down to his normal speed. "Oh man! Not now!" Tobias shouted, with Rika realizing that Impmon was already powered up before the fight started. "Alright, Renamon... Time to Digivolve." Rika said as she swiped a Digivolution card through her D-Power, causing Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon. "Kyubimon, get 'im!" She shouted as Kyubimon leapt at Impmon. "DigiModify! Afterimage activate!" Tobias shouted as he swiped the Afterimage card through his D-Power, causing the Impmon that Kyubimon attack to vanish, with Impmon having jumped over her. "BADABOOM!" Impmon shouted, and the attack hit Kyubimon square in the back, although it didn't have as much of an effect on the Champion Level Fox Digimon as it did with the last attack.

Meanwhile, Takato had just arrived on the scene with Guilmon, who was ready to attack, when Terriermon stopped him. "Momentai, Guilmon. Let them get this out of their system." Terriermon said, returning to his perch on Henry's shoulder. "Takatomon? What do you think?" Guilmon asked, wondering if he should try to stop it or not. "Don't you DARE interfere with this fight! This is something that has to be settled! Right here, right now!" Both Rika and Tobias shouted at the same time, then glaring at the other, as Kyubimon had Impmon pinned under one of her paws. _"This situation is kinda familiar... Wait...!"_ Rika thought as she realized the card that Tobias was holding. "DigiModify! Speed Plug-In V, activate!" Tobias shouted as Impmon disappeared from under Kyubimon's paw, as Impmon took the opportunity to charge up a blue fireball in one hand and a pink one in the other, before merging them together into one giant fireball. "PILLAR OF FIRE!" Impmon shouted as he hurled it at Kyubimon, causing a huge wall of fire to form, enveloping Kyubimon in flames before he landed and the flames dispersed, leaving Kyubimon lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. "And that's how it's done!" Impmon stated before poking Kyubimon's face. "Hey, toots. Wakey-wakey!" Impmon said, still poking her face, earning a scratch to the face from a slightly irritated Kyubimon.

This action incited a laugh from both Rika as well as Tobias. "Man, you have to admit, Impmon. You had that one coming." Tobias said, still laughing a little, while Impmon merely rubbed his face in pain. "Dammit, that smarts!" Impmon yelled in obvious pain. Tobias just looked on, chuckling, before swiping a Restoration card through his D-Power. "Alright, alright... We've had the brawl you asked for, now can we go?" Tobias asked in a melancholy tone. "I can't stand being around people... "Why exactly IS that, Tobias?" Takato asked, earning himself a glare from Tobias, followed by a response. "Because, I prefer to keep to myself. Got it? Now back off." He said, before starting leaving with Impmon following along. "Wait. Before you go, Tobias." Rika said, surprising everyone present. "If you're going to ask about the match, let's just call it a draw." Tobias said nonchalantly, then left with Impmon. _"That wasn't what was on my mind at all, you idiot..."_ Rika thought to herself as Kyubimon got up and reverted to Renamon. "... Let's get out of here, Renamon." Rika said, before leaving Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon alone. "Jeez... What IS it with those two?" Takato asked himself. "I mean, at least Tobias can acknowledge that Digimon are more than just data, but with Rika, it just seems like she could care less..." He said, looking in the direction she walked off in. "Yeah... But what I want to know is exactly how Tobias knows Rika in the first place..." Henry said, earning Takato's attention. "He had said her last name, but she looked surprised that he knew it. Which makes me think that maybe they had met at some point before he became a tamer."

"More and more Anomalies just keep popping up all over the place, more and more frequently, and yet they're still dropping like flies!" Said a blonde-haired man in sunglasses, flicking the head of a lighter. "Sir. Another Wild One is trying to Bio-Emerge!" A girl with brown hair shouted, earning the man's attention. "Preparing to track it's movements." She then said, pushing buttons on a keyboard in front of her. "Excellent... We can't afford to let any more of these Anomalies break through..." The man said, flicking the head of the lighter shut.

"Darn it! Why...?" Tobias asked himself, now in his apartment with Impmon. "Why can't I stop thinking about her...? I mean... There's no reason she should still be on my mind... So why? There's something about her... I just can't figure out what..." Tobias said to himself as Impmon ate another Rice Ball. "Well don't keep mulling it over there, Tobias. We've just gotta focus on one thing right now." Impmon said, having gotten Tobias' attention. "We have to find out how to get me to Digivolve to my Champion Level... Next time I fight that fox, I definitely want to win." Impmon said, looking up before turning his attention over to the streets. "Something feels a bit off... I mean, we DID see that Infermon deleted, and it's data loaded by Kyubimon, right?" Impmon asked, looking away from the street for a moment before looking back and seeing Calumon getting attacked by a Flarizamon. "Oh man, that little cream puff?" Impmon asked himself. "Cream puff?" Tobias asked as Impmon descended the fire escape again, Tobias choosing to follow this time.

"C-c'mon, can't we talk this over?" Calumon begged, backing away slowly. "What, I thought you wanted to PLAY... This is how MY SPECIES PLAYS! Time to incinerate!" Flarizamon shouted as he was about to breathe fire all over Calumon. "SUMMON!" Impmon shouted, firing off six blue crystals at Flarizamon which hit hard, causing him to be sent back a good distance. "'Ey, Half-Pint. What're ya doin' just cowerin' around like this? Get outta here!" Impmon shouted as Calumon ran off. "Thank you, Impmon!" Calumon shouted, still running away. "Hmph... Now then, Impmon... Shall we finish this quickly?" Tobias asked, arriving next to his partner. "It would be my pleasure." Impmon said, grinning darkly. "Alright then. Time to take a move from Rika's playbook." Tobias said as he pulled out a SnowAgumon card. "DigiModify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind activate!" He shouted as he swiped the card through his D-Power. "Frozen Wind!" Impmon shouted, using the power of the Frozen Wind attack to freeze Flarizamon in his tracks. "Is it over...?" Tobias asked before he noted that the ice was starting to crack and Flarizamon's body was starting to glow. "No...! Impmon, he's gonna Digivolve! Get back before he fires the ice back at you!" Tobias shouted, as Impmon looked back at Flarizamon and jumped back as the ice exploded outwards and in Flarizamon's place stood a BlueMeramon. "Let the flames BURN YOU!" BlueMeramon shouted as he threw several fireballs at Impmon, most of which hit hard, sending him into the wall of a building. "Crap! Impmon!" Tobias shouted and pulled out a Restoration card. "DigiModify! Restoration activate!" Tobias shouted and slashed the card through his D-Power.

What emerged from the smoke where Impmon hit surprised Tobias, however, as Impmon was holding one of BlueMeramon's fireballs in one hand and a Badaboom Fireball in the other. "I've never tried this with another Digimon's fireball before... Let's see what comes of it!" Impmon said as he combined the fireballs. "PILLAR OF FIRE!" Impmon shouted as he threw the resulting fireball at BlueMeramon, which created a wall of fire that consumed BlueMeramon, but it didn't harm him at all. "Oh crap!" Impmon shouted as he realized this fact. "No problem, Impmon! I'm on it!" Tobias shouted as he pulled out the Omnimon card in his collection. "DigiModify! Omnimon's Garuru Cannon activate!" He shouted as he swiped the card through his D-Power, replacing Impmon's left arm with a smaller version of the Garuru Cannon. "Alright, you overgrown campfire! This is where we fight! This is where YOU DIE!" Impmon shouted and pointed the Garuru Cannon straight as BlueMeramon's chest. "Garuru... CANNON!" He yelled as he fired off a powerful blue blaze from it, which hit BlueMeramon dead center, causing it to dissolve into numerous red particles, which Impmon then proceeded to absorb into himself. "Whew... And I thought that DarkTyrannomon was a lot of data to load... This guy made him look like a Wormmon..." Impmon said before having to sit down, his arm now back to normal. "Well, at any rate, we managed to take down that one without too much of a hassle..." Tobias said as he helped Impmon to his feet, then yawned. "It's way too late to be out and about like this..." He then said as they walked back over to the fire escape and climbed back into Tobias' apartment.

"Well... That was certainly impressive..." Rika said, having been watching the battle between BlueMeramon and Impmon from a distance, along with Renamon. "I'm amazed at how quickly he was able to respond to Flarizamon's Digivolution into BlueMeramon." Renamon added, clearly intrigued by Impmon's power after partnering with Tobias. "It's very interesting that Impmon has gained such power just by allying himself with a Tamer... But I'll bet it's the Tamer himself you're more interested in, Rika." Renamon said, poking fun at Rika. "Sh-shut up, Renamon!" Rika said, protesting the idea before they both left the rooftop.

RE: TAMERS 03 – REVERSAL

END CHAPTER

AN: Yes, I know, I kinda rushed through the Impmon v Renamon battle, but that was mainly to get to the next fight, between Flarizamon / BlueMeramon and Impmon. That, and it gave me an excuse to let Impmon load some more data as a Rookie. Also, we get to see a bit of what Rika thinks of Tobias. X3 Chapters 4 and 5 will be dealing with the IceDevimon fiasco, although things will obviously be different, however, not much will change from the anime in the end of them.


	4. News Update on RE Tamers

As of now, this fic is currently a deadfic. However, I don't plan to keep it that way for too long. Life has sort of been giving me hell and as such I haven't been able to do ANYTHING for this fic. But now I've got plenty of time on my hands, so whenever I get the inspiration, I will be updating this fic, however, I will be doing a complete rewrite, so for those of you who say you like the story, don't be surprised if, when the new chapter 1 is posted, my OC Tobias is both named differently and/or acts somewhat differently. I still intend to have him act as an asocial person, but I won't be making him "The Ace" or a "Gary Stu", or anything like that. If anything, I intend to have him have a VERY rocky start riddled with a crap-ton of close calls, and a LOT of infighting with Impmon. That's all I have planned for the fic so far, but still, some news is better than no news, as they say.

Anyhow, this is DustinWhitewind signing out. Thanks for reading, everyone, and I hope you'll enjoy reading the upcoming rewrite as much as you enjoyed the original.


End file.
